1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of blood pressure sets. In particular, the invention relates to a gauge face plate of the blood pressure set that is photoluminescent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood pressure is a pressure exerted by the blood on the walls of the arteries in which the pressure is dependent on the action of the heart. This blood pressure could be measured if a gauge were to be inserted anywhere along the arteries of the person's body. Such reading is desirable in that one could determine whether the person being measured has a high blood pressure or a low blood pressure and thus determining the medical condition of the person. In other situations, for instance, in an emergency, a reading of the blood pressure could readily determine if the blood had been lost through hemorrhage. Normally, there are two blood pressures that are read. One is measured during the contraction of the heart which is the higher one and is called systolic or maximum pressure. The other pressure is measured during the dilatation of the heart which is the lower pressure called diastolic pressure.
While conventional blood pressure sets allow for the readings of these two blood pressures, in certain situations, it is inconvenient or sometimes impossible to read the pressure readings on the gauge. For instance, in a dark hospital room where the patient is sleeping, it is necessary to turn on the light to read the gauge and obtain the blood pressure readings. This results in the patient being exposed to unnecessary lighting causing inconvenience. In another situation, blood pressures may have to be measured in an emergency, such as a car accident victim at night. However, due to the poor lighting, the readings on the gauge face plate may not be readable without additional light.
One prior method involves marking the numbers on the face plate of a device such as a wristwatch with a fluorescent ink. However, such method is undesirable because the light emitted in the darkness is far from satisfactory due to low brilliance and quick decay of the light emission. In some cases, the fluorescent ink does not work at all in a dark room or outside on a dark night. Accordingly, there is a need for a blood pressure set that allows for the easy reading of the face plate of the gauge in dark situations, such as dark hospital rooms or emergencies at night.